Paris seine ponts et portes
=paris — seine, ponts et portes= Die Seinebrücken in Paris verbinden das rechte, nördliche Ufer mit dem linken Ufer der Seine. An einigen Stellen liegen sie auf Inseln im Fluss auf. Von ihren 777 Kilometern Gesamtlänge fließt die Seine während 13 km durch die heutige Hauptstadt Frankreichs. Je nach Zählung der Brücken und Stege sind es 37 bis 43 Exemplare. War sie als Transportweg einerseits der wichtigste Faktor für die Entstehung und Entwicklung der Stadt Paris, die hier an oder auf der größten Seineinsel ihren Ursprung hatte, so mussten andererseits schon sehr früh die Brücken die Landwege auf beiden Ufern verbinden. Zunächst hatten die Brücken aber auch einen die Einwohner schützenden Charakter. Aus der Perspektive des Straßenverkehrs werden sie heute oft als Hindernis gesehen und nicht mehr in ihrer Ursprungsfunktion als Verbindungsmittel betrachtet. Die Seine im Großraum Paris (Agglomeration Île-de-France) fließt ab der Einmündung der Marne bei Vincennes im Pariser Becken (geolog. Begriff) in einem weiten Linksbogen von Südosten durch das Zentrum, um dann in einer engen Rechtskurve bei Boulogne-Billancourt sich wieder bis Saint-Denis nach Norden zu biegen und dabei noch einmal die City von Norden zu umfassen. Danach biegt sie in einem Bogen um Colombes/Villeneuve-la-Garenne erneut nach Nordwesten ab, um sich dann weiter Richtung Ärmelkanal zu schlängeln. Im weiteren Stadtgebiet überspannen etwa 40 Brücken und einige Stege die Seine und verbinden die zentralen Arrondissements (Stadtbezirke). Zu abweichenden Zahlen führt die Berücksichtigung oder Nichtberücksichtigung der Brücken, die auf eine der Inseln führen. Die französische Wikipedia nennt in ihrer Liste zum Beispiel nur 37 Brücken über die ganze Flussbreite. Die Stadt nennt 31 Straßenbrücken, 4 Fußgängerstege und 2 Eisenbahnbrücken.2016: paris.fr/services-et-infos-pratiques Abends werden die Brücken beleuchtet. Im Zentrum befinden sich zwei Inseln, die Île de la Cité und die Île Saint-Louis. Sie boten sich für Brückenschläge zwischen Norden und Süden natürlich an. Die nicht mehr existierende Grand Pont war im Mittelalter die Pariser Hauptbrücke zur Flussinsel. Zum damaligen Standort siehe die Pont au Change. Erbaut wurde sie 861 — 862. Sie ersetzte die vermutlich beschädigte [[Pont Notre-Dame|Pont Notre Dame]]. Diese stand geschützt durch ein Kastell auf der Nordseite an der Römerstraße von Soissons nach Orléans. Die Grand Pont wurde im Jahr 886 durch die Pont des Planches de Milbray ersetzt.http://structurae.de/structures/data/index.cfm?id=s0022580 Siehe Abbildung auf einem Plan weiter unten Das noch existierende Gegenstück auf der anderen Inselseite ist die Petit Pont. Île de la Cité (neun Brücken) Die Île de la Cité ist über sieben Halbbrücken mit den beiden Ufern verbunden: Pont de l'Archevêché (zum Rive Gauche, dem linken Ufer), Pont au Double (linkes U.), Pont d'Arcole (Rive Droite, rechtes Ufer), Petit-Pont (linkes U.), Pont Notre-Dame (rechtes U.), Pont Saint-Michel (linkes U.), Pont au Change (rechtes U.). Die Pont Neuf führt über die Westspitze der Insel und verbindet beide Ufer. Sie ist die älteste der heutigen Pariser Seinebrücken. Die Pont Saint-Louis verbindet die "Stadtinsel" für Fußgänger mit der gleichnamigen Insel. Île Saint-Louis (sechs Brücken, lange unbesiedelt) Brücken zur und von der Île Saint-Louis: Pont Saint-Louis (zur Île de la Cité für Fußgänger, s. o.), Pont de la Tournelle (vom und zum Rive Gauche), Pont Louis-Philippe (auf der rechten Seite), Pont Marie (von der und zur rechten Seite), Pon''t Sully'' (von beiden Seineufern aus). Flussabwärts folgen weitere Inseln, die über Brücken erschlossen werden. Außer den Seinebrücken gibt es noch ca. 300 andere Brückenbauwerke in Paris: über Kanäle und Straßen, über Gleise und in Parks. Wer der Seine zum Meer folgt, wird viele weitere Seinebrücken sehen. Sie werden in diesem Artikel nicht behandelt. (Hinweis: Das französische Wort "Pont" = dtsch. Brücke. Für die hier verwendeten frz. Namen (ungefähre dt. Bezeichnung in Klammern) wird entsprechend dem deutschen Wort Brücke für le pont (mit männlichem Artikel) im Text grammatikalisch das weibliche Geschlecht verwendet.) mini|Pont des Arts Die Brücken der Römer Die Petit Pont, heute nach dem Pariser Kardinal Petit-Pont-Cardinal-Lustiger benannt, besteht in dieser Form erst seit 1853. Sie ist aber eine der beiden ältesten Brücken der Stadt. Als Bestandteil des römischen Bollwekrs Cardo von Lutetia zwischen der Rue de la Cité und der Rue du Petit Pont existierte an dieser Stelle bereits vor der Eroberung Galliens durch die Römer eine Brücke über den Fluss. Als sich die Truppen von Titus Labienus im Jahr 52 v. Chr. der Stadt näherte, zerstörten die Parisii (keltischer Stamm) diese Brücken, um dem Gegner das Übersetzen und die Einnahme der Stadt zu erschweren. Doch die Römer siegten. Sie bauten die Brücke in Holz wieder auf (im Gegensatz zur Brücke über den großen Seinearm, für die sie Stein verwendeten) und machten sie zu einem zentralen Bestandteil der Römerstraße von Soissons nach Orléans und des Cardos der Stadt. Hiervon zweigte wenige Meter südlich zudem die Straßen nach Burgund und Lyon (siehe Rue Galande) ab. Im Zusammenhang mit der Belagerung von Paris (885–886) wurde die Petit Pont dann erneut zerstört. Seinebrücken in Paris von Ost nach West 160px|mini|Plan des 13. Arrondissement 160px|mini|Plan des 12. Arr. 160px|mini|Plan des 4. Arr. 160px|mini|Plan des 1. Arr. 160px|mini|Plan des 8. Arr. 160px|mini|Plan des 7. Arrondissement * Pont Amont * Pont National * Pont de Tolbiac * Passerelle Simone de Beauvoir * Pont de Bercy * Pont Charles-de-Gaulle * Viaduc d’Austerlitz * Pont d’Austerlitz ::: – Verwaltungsgrenze zwischen 12./13. und 4./5. Arrondissement – Île Saint-Louis * Pont de Sully (Ab hier flussabwärts beginnt das Gebiet des UNESCO-Weltkulturerbes Seineufer von Paris - bis zur Pont d’Iéna) * Pont Marie * Pont de la Tournelle * Pont Louis-Philippe Île de la Cité * Pont Saint-Louis * Pont de l’Archevêché * Pont au Double * Pont d’Arcole * Petit-Pont * Pont Notre-Dame * Pont Saint-Michel ::: – Verwaltungsgrenze zwischen 4./5. und 1./6. Arrondissement – * Pont au Change * Pont Neuf * Pont des Arts (Passerelle) ::: – Verwaltungsgrenze zwischen 6. und 7. Arrondissement – * Pont du Carrousel * Pont Royal * Passerelle Léopold-Sédar-Senghor bis 2006 Pont Solférino * Pont de la Concorde * Pont Alexandre III * Pont des Invalides * Pont de l’Alma * Pont Debilly ::: – Verwaltungsgrenze zwischen 7. und 15. Arrondissement – * Pont d’Iéna * Pont de Bir-Hakeim an der Schwaneninsel (Île aux Cygnes; siehe u. Abb.) * Pont Rouelle * Pont de Grenelle * Pont Mirabeau * Pont du Garigliano * Pont Aval (Die Verweise in dieser Aufzählung sind evtl. nur Links innerhalb dieses Artikels. Sie verweisen auf die kurzen Information über die Brücke weiter unten im Artikel. Dort gegebenenfalls der Link zum Wikipedia-Artikel über die jeweilige Brücke.) __toc__ Kurzinformationen zu den einzelnen Brücken im Alphabet Die Informationen zu den einzelnen Brücken folgen alphabetisch dem jeweiligen ersten Hauptbegriff nach „Brücke“ (Pont etc. – z. B. bei Passerelle Simone de Beauvoir unter Beauv….). Der Link in der Überschrift führt zum jeweiligen Hauptartikel über die Brücke, den Steg etc. mini Pont Alexandre III Pont Alexandre III − 1900 – ein 109 Meter langer Stahlbogen (vorgefertigt unter anderem in Le Creusot) – Architekten Jean Résal, Amédée Alby, Cassien-Bernard, Gaston Cousin – verbindet den Invalidendom mit dem Grand und Petit Palais in den Jardins du Champs-Élysées – Name von Zar Alexander III. (1845–1894). Erbaut im Rahmen der Weltausstellung. Pont Amont mini|Blick von der Pont Nationale auf die Pont Amont Die Brücke hat keinen offiziellen Namen. Es ist aber flussaufwärts gesehen die letzte Brücke vor Verlassen des Pariser Stadtgebiets, deswegen hat sie vom Volksmund die Bezeichnung Pont Amont (d. h. Flussaufwärts-Brücke) erhalten. Sie wurde in den Jahren 1967-69 erbaut und wird vom Pariser Autobahnring Boulevard périphérique benützt. Die Brücke ist mit einer Länge von 270 m die zweitlängste Seinebrücke innerhalb von Paris. Die nördliche Dehnungsfuge der Brücke dient als Nullpunkt für die Kilometereinteilung auf dem Boulevard périphérique. Pont de l’Archevêché links|120px|Br. zur Kirche d. Erzbistums Die Pont de l’Archevêché (Brücke der Erzbischofskirche) verbindet die Île de la Cité mit dem linken Ufer. 1910 wurde die Vorgängerbrücke von 1828 durch ein Bauwerk mit doppelter Breite ersetzt. mini|Pont d’Arcole Pont d’Arcole Die Pont d’Arcole ist eine Bogenbrücke aus Schmiedeeisen und verbindet die Île de la Cité mit dem rechten Ufer (Rive droite). Entworfen von Alphonse Oudry und Nicolas Cadiat löste diese Brücke 1856 eine reine Fußgängerbrücke als Vorgängerin ab. Pont d’Argenteuil – Eisenbahnbrücke Die Eisenbahnbrücke bei Argenteuil aus dem Jahr 1863 wurde 1949 nach Kriegsbeschädigungen durch die heutige Brücke ersetzt und später durch eine weitere Brücke verdoppelt. Das Fachwerk der älteren Brücke erinnert an den Vorgängerbau, eine zweigleisige, eiserne Gitterträgerkonstruktion auf vier Betonpfeilern, die durch das Gemälde Die Eisenbahnbrücke von Argenteuil von Claude Monet berühmt wurde. mini|Le Pont d’Argenteuil Pont d’Argenteuil Die Straßenbrücke Pont d’Argenteuil besteht aus drei Stahlbogen über die auf Höhe der kastenförmigen Pfeiler die Straße läuft. Jeweils sechs Bogenelemente tragen die Streben, der Schutzanstrich ist blau. Die Pfeiler weiten sich unter den Auflagern noch etwas schiffsförmig aus. Von Claude Monet, einem französischen Maler des Impressionismus, gibt es ein bekanntes Gemälde der Brücke von 1874 in der Neuen Pinakothek in München. Es existieren andernorts mehrere Varianten des Sujets. Eisenbahnbrücke Asnières Die Eisenbahnbrücke Asnières geht auf eine der ältesten Eisenbahnlinien Frankreichs, die 1837 eröffnete Strecke Paris – Saint-Germain-en-Laye zurück. Die 1852 erneuerte Brücke war die erste schmiedeeiserne Brücke und wurde später u. a. von Vincent van Gogh gemalt. Nach mehrfachen Erweiterungen ist sie inzwischen mit zehn Gleisen eine der breitesten Eisenbahnbrücken der Welt. Sie soll 2015 erneut verbreitert werden. Pont d’Austerlitz [[Datei:Pont d'Austerlitz Paris FRA 002.JPG|mini|Blick auf die Pont d’Austerlitz]] Die Pont d’Austerlitz existiert in ihrer jetzigen Gestalt seit 1885. 1806 wurde hier zunächst eine Eisenbrücke errichtet, deren Bögen sich auf vier gemauerten Pfeilern abstützten. 1854 wurde sie durch eine steinerne Brücke – unter Beibehaltung der Pfeiler – ersetzt und schließlich in den Jahren 1884-85 erheblich verbreitert. Sie ist 174 m lang und hat heute eine Nutzbreite von 30 m. Die Fahrbahn ist 20 m, die beiden Gehsteige sind je 5 m breit. Viaduc d'Austerlitz mini|die Brücke Viaduc d'Austerlitz Die seit 1903 bestehende Brücke Viaduc d’Austerlitz steht seit 1986 unter Denkmalschutz. Es handelt sich um eine 140 m lange Eisenbahnbrücke, welche von der Linie 5 der Pariser Métro benutzt wird. Pont des Arts Die Pont des Arts ist eine 155 Meter lange und 9,8 Meter breite Fußgängerbrücke, die den Quai du Louvre am rechten Seineufer mit dem Quai de Malaquais am linken Seineufer verbindet und damit zwischen Louvre und Institut de France verläuft. Siehe Abbildung weiter unten Pont Aval mini|An der [[Île aux Cygnes (Paris)|Île aux Cygnes: die Brücken Bir-Hakeim, Rouelle u. Grenelle von N nach S – unten nach oben]] Die 1968 in Betrieb genommene Brücke dient ausschließlich dem Kfz-Verkehr und wird von der Pariser Ringautobahn (Boulevard périphérique) benützt. Sie besteht aus zwei 1968 unabhängig voneinander aufgeständerten identischen Brücken, deren Betonträger über vier unterschiedlich lange Felder (71,5 m, 81,5 m, 92 m, 67,5 m) jeweils auf zwei Pfeilern ruhen. Mit einer Gesamtlänge von 312,5 m ist sie die längste Pariser Seinebrücke. Breite: 34,6 m aus zwei Straßen à 14 m und zwei Bürgersteige von 1,8 m, Zwischenstreifen 3 m. Da die Brücke keinen offiziellen Namen hat und gleichzeitig flussabwärts die letzte Straßenbrücke auf Pariser Gemeindegebiet ist, wird sie im Volksmund Pont aval (deutsch Flussabwärts-Brücke) genannt. Passerelle de l'Avre Die Fußgängerbrücke Passerelle de l'Avre zwischen dem Bois de Boulogne und Saint-Cloud ist eigentlich ein Aquädukt mit Stegfunktion. Sie steht am westlichsten Punkt von Paris. Sie lässt das Wasser der Avre die Seine überqueren. Entwurf von Gustave Eiffel; Fertigstellung war 1891. Passerelle Simone de Beauvoir mini|links|Der nach S. de Beauvoir benannte Steg Die Passerelle Simone de Beauvoir ist eine 12 Meter schmale, teilweise zweigeschossigen Fußgängerbrücke, die als Kombination aus Bogen- und Hängebrücke ohne Strebepfeiler die Seine überspannt. Ihre ungewöhnliche äußere Form erinnert etwas an die DNA-Struktur. Sie ist 194 Meter lang, ihr Baujahr ist 2006. Architekt ist der Österreicher Dietmar Feichtinger. Benannt ist sie nach der insbesondere für die weltweite Frauenbewegung bedeutsamen Schriftstellerin Simone de Beauvoir (1908 — 1986). Pont de Bercy mini|Pont de Bercy mit dem aufgesetzten Viadukt für die Métro; rechts das [[Ministerium für Wirtschaft und Finanzen (Frankreich)|Finanzministerium]] 1832 wurde ein Vorgängerbau der Pont de Bercy unter Louis-Philippe I. eröffnet, 1864 rekonstruiert und 1904 um 5,5 m verbreitert, um den Viadukt der Métrolinie 6 aufzunehmen. Sie verbindet das 12. und 13. Arrondissement. Die Verdoppelung der Brücke mit Renovierung der alten Teile erfolgte 1992. Die Brücke ist 175 m lang und heute 40 m breit. Die ursprüngliche Brücke besteht aus gemauerten Bögen mit 29 m Spannweite, der Verbreiterungsbau von 1992 aus Spannbeton mit Steinverkleidung. Pont de Billancourt In Boulogne-Billancourt. Sie hat einen Stahlbalken über zwei unterschiedlich weite Felder. Auf einem Pfeilervorsatz steht eine Plastik von Badani. Länge 115 m. Pont de Bir-Hakeim [[Datei:P1080369 Paris VII-XV-XVI pont de Bir Hakeim rwk.JPG|mini|Die Pont de Bir-Hakeim (im Hintergrund der Eiffelturm)]] Die Pont de Bir-Hakeim wurde 1905 erbaut. Sie ersetzte eine eiserne Fußgängerbrücke aus dem Jahr 1878 und verbindet das 15. und 16. Arrondissement von Paris. Es handelt sich um eine Doppelstockbrücke: Auf dem Straßenniveau befindet sich eine Straßenbrücke mit Gehsteigen und Radwegen. Darüber verlaufen auf einer eisernen Brücke die Gleise der Métrolinie 6. Der ursprüngliche Name der Brücke war Viaduc de Passy. 1949 erhielt sie am Jahrestag des Appel du 18 juin bei einer feierlichen Gedenkveranstaltung ihren jetzigen Namen. Damit soll an die Schlacht von Bir Hakeim erinnert werden. Pont du Carrousel Die Pont du Carrousel liegt vis-à-vis zu den Tuilerien und dem Louvre und hat eine Länge von 168 m, 33 m Breite. Sie wurde 1935–1939 gebaut. Ihre Architekten waren Gaspard, G. Umbdenstock, Tourry, H. Lang. Die drei flachen Stahlbetonbögen sind mit Naturstein verkleidet. An ihren Ecken befinden sich vier von Louis Petitot Allegorien für die Seine, die Stadt Paris, den Wohlstand und die Industrie mit bronzenem Leuchtenpfeiler im Stil des Art déco. Pont au Change [[Datei:Pont au Change.JPG|mini|Blick auf die Pont au Change; am linken Ufer die Conciergerie]] Die Pont au Change (deutsch: „Tauschbrücke“ im Sinne von Geldwechsel) verbindet die Île de la Cité mit dem rechten Ufer. Bis 1788 standen auf ihr die Brückenhäuser der Geldwechsler. Vorgängerbauwerk im Mittelalter war die Grand Pont. An dieser Brücke beginnt seit 2002 auch das Ferien-Strandvergnügen der Pariser, der 4 km lange Sandstrand (Paris-Plage) mit Liegestühlen, Palmen etc. Aqueduc de Colombes Ein Aquädukt in Colombes. Zwischen den fünf Bogenrippen befinden sich vier eiserne Rohre, durch die die Abwässer von Paris abgeleitet werden. Der „benachbarte“ Pont d'Argenteuil und der „Aqueduc“ haben eine sehr ähnliche Konstruktion. Der Bogen im Mittelfeld ist im Gegensatz zu den Seitenfeldern bis unter die Fahrbahn hochgezogen. Länge insgesamt 210 m. Sie hat einen Schutzanstrich in Blaugrün. Pont au Double mini|Pont au double Die Pont au Double verbindet die Île de la Cité mit dem linken Ufer über den schmalen Arm der Seine. Ihren Namen hat die Brücke von der Maut, die beim Überqueren gezahlt werden musste: ein doppelter Denier. Pont du Garigliano Die Pont du Garigliano ersetzte den Viaduc d’Auteuil. Zur Erinnerung an einen Sieg im Zweiten Weltkrieg in der Schlacht um Monte Cassino durch General Alphonse Juin 1944 in Italien, benannt. Sophie Calle und Frank Gehry kennen sich seit 1983. Sie traf ihn zum ersten Mal in L.A., er begegnete ihr in Nîmes – so erzählen die beiden es zumindest gerne. Ihr erstes gemeinsames Werk, eine Telefonkabine auf der Pont Garigliano in Paris, wurde im Dezember 2006 eingeweiht. (Informat. auf der Seite der Stadt Paris) Pont Charles-de-Gaulle mini|Brücke Charles-de-Gaulle Die De-Gaulle-Brücke im Südosten ergänzt die Brücken Pont de Bercy und Pont d’Austerlitz seit 1996. Benannt nach dem General und Nachkriegspräsidenten de Gaulle. Architekten: Louis Arretche und Roman Karasinki. Länge: 207,75 m. Stahlbrücke auf zwei Betonpfeilern mit einem Querschnitt, der an einen Flugzeugflügel erinnert. Am Quai d’Austerlitz und Quai de la Rapée. Pont de Grenelle Der Vorgänger der Pont de Grenelle war eine Eisenkonstruktion von Mallet aus dem Jahr 1827. Die Seine mit ihrer Breite von 200 m wird hier durch die längste Seinebrücke von 220 m Länge überspannt. 1873 folgte ihr eine Konstruktion der Ingenieure Vaudrey und Pesson. 1966 bis 1968 bauten Thenault, Grattesat und Pilon die heutige Brücke. Auf ihren Auflagern auf der Schwaneninsel steht eine kleine Replik der Freiheitsstatue (franz. Statue de la Liberté), im Original 1886 ein Geschenk des französischen an das amerikanische Volk. In der Nähe liegt die Metro-Station Mirabeau der Linie 10. Pont des Invalides links|120px|Brückenfigur an der Pont des Invalides. Im Hintergrund die Alex.III Baujahr 1878, eine vierbogige Brücke, der Vorläufer von de Verges und Bayard de la Vingtrie von 1829 beim Hôtel des Invalides. Brückenfiguren sind Siegesgöttinnen La Victoire terrestre von Victor Vilain und La Victoire maritime von Georges Diebolt (westlich). Pont de l’Alma links|120px|''Pont de l’Alma'' bei Nacht Der Vorgänger der heutigen, 142,5 m langen und 42 m breiten stählernen Pont de l’Alma war eine 1856 von Napoleon III eröffnete Bogenbrücke. Sie war an jedem Ende von je zwei Statuen gesäumt. Besondere Bedeutung hat dabei eine Zuaven-Figur, die als inoffizieller Hochwasserindikator gilt. Wenn das Seinewasser ihre Füße erreicht, werden die Uferwege gesperrt, wenn es bis zu ihren Hüften steht, ist der Fluss nicht mehr schiffbar. Napoleon ließ die Brücke nach der Schlacht an der Alma benennen. Am 31. August 1997 starben Lady Di und Dodi Al-Fayed nach einem Autounfall in dem dortigen Tunnel. * die Fußgängerbrücke Passerelle Léopold-Sédar-Senghor siehe unter "S" wie Passerelle Senghor, dem geläufigen Namen. Pont d’Issy In Boulogne-Billancourt. Die sechsspurige Brücke führt über zwei Arme der Seine und liegt an der Inselspitze auf. Konstruktion: Betonbalken über drei Felder. Pont d’Iéna mini|Le Pont d’Iéna Die Brücke Pont d’Iéna liegt zwischen dem Eiffelturm und den Jardins du Trocadéro. Sie wurde 1808–1814 erbaut und nach der Schlacht bei Jena und Auerstedt benannt. Sie besteht aus 5 Brückenbögen mit je 28 m Spannweite. In Hinblick auf die geplante Weltausstellung 1937 erhielt die Brücke im Jahr 1935 ihre jetzige Breite: Statt 19 m misst sie nun 35 m. Dazu wurde sie auf beiden Seiten verbreitert. Die Verbreiterungen ruhen auf Brückenbögen gleicher Abmessung wie die Bögen der ursprünglichen Konstruktion, welche wiederum auf zusätzlichen Pfeilern aufliegen. Bis hierher einschließlich geht von flussaufwärts, ab der Pont de Sully auf beiden Ufern, das Gebiet des UNESCO-Weltkulturerbes, laut ICOMOS-Archiv des Weltkulturerbes, 1991. Pont Louis-Philippe mini|Blick von Westen auf Pont Louis-Philippe Diese im Jahr 1862 vollendete Brücke, verbindet die Île Saint-Louis mit dem rechten Seine-Ufer. Die Brücke ist 100 m lang und nur 15 m breit. Ihr Vorläufer, eine aus dem Jahr 1834 stammende Hängebrücke, war im Lauf der Februarrevolution 1848 zerstört worden. Pont Marie mini|Pont Marie im Abendlicht mini|Pont Mirabeau Pont Marie hat ihren heutigen Namen nach dem Bauunternehmer Christophe Marie. Sie wurde 1635 fertiggestellt und war ursprünglich mit Häusern bebaut, was damals üblich war. Die Pont Marie erschließt die Île Saint-Louis zum rechten Ufer. Sie ist das Gegenstück zur Pont de la Tournelle zur linken Seineseite. Am 1. März 1658 wurde die Brücke mitsamt den sich auf ihr befindlichen 20 Häusern und 60 Bewohnern vom Hochwasser weggerissen. 1660 wurde ein Ersatz aus Holz errichtet. 1670 wurden die zwei zerstörten Bögen ohne Häuser darauf wieder aufgemauert. Länge: 92 m, Straßenbreite 14,6 m mit zwei Bürgersteigen zu je 4 m Breite. Von Maximilien Luce, einem französischen Maler des Spätimpressionismus, gibt es ein Gemälde der Brücke von 1899 (Neue Pinakothek in München). Pont Mirabeau Pont Mirabeau ist eine Bogenbrücke für den Straßenverkehr, die zwischen 1893 und 1896 erbaut wurde. Pont National Über 189 m Länge verbindet sie den Boulevard Poniatowski am rechten Seineufer mit dem Boulevard Masséna. Sie diente auch dem Eisenbahnverkehr auf dem Inneren Gürtel. (Gebaut 1853 bzw. 1944) (Zur Pont National Weblink: der Stadt P.) Pont Neuf [[Datei:DSC00679 Ile de la Cite.JPG|mini|300px|''Pont Neuf'' mit Île de la Cité]] Die Pont Neuf (deutsch: Neue Brücke) führt über die Westspitze der Île de la Cité und verbindet beide Ufer. Sie ist die älteste der heutigen Pariser Seinebrücken. Pont Notre-Dame Pont Notre-Dame verbindet die Île de la Cité mit dem rechten Ufer und führt zu der gleichnamigen Kathedrale Notre Dame. Vorgängerbauwerke wie die Grand Pont gab es bereits zur Zeit der Kelten und Römer und im Mittelalter. Als Zugang zur Insel wird sie von der Petit Pont (s. u.) nach Süden hin ergänzt. links|120px|Petit Pont Petit Pont Petit Pont (deutsch: „Kleine Brücke“) verbindet zwischen der Île de la Cité und dem Rive Gauche seit 1853 den Quai de Montebello und den Quai Saint-Michel. Vorgängerbauwerke gab es bereits im Mittelalter oder früher. Pont Rouelle mini|Blick vom Eiffelturm auf die Seine: vorne: Pont Rouelle Die Pont Rouelle überquert die Seine in Höhe der Schwaneninsel, auf der auch einer ihrer Pfeiler steht. Die Pont Rouelle ist eine Eisenbahnbrücke, die anlässlich der Weltausstellung im Jahre 1900 erbaut wurde. 1937 wurde sie stillgelegt und erst seit 1988 ist sie wieder in Betrieb. Heute wird sie von den RER-Zügen der Linie C benutzt. Sie ist benannt nach der Rue de Rouelle, die zu Ehren des französischen Chemikers Guillaume-François Rouelle ihren Namen trägt. Pont Renault Das auf einer Seineinsel gelegene ehemalige Haupt-Werksgelände von Renault ist seit 1928 mit dem rechten Seineufer mit einer Auslegerbrücke verbunden. Länge: 128 m, Weiten: 24,8 – 74,4 – 28,6 m. Pont Royal [[Datei:Pont Royal vu de la passerelle Solférino-closeup-20050628.jpg|mini|Die Pont Royal]] Die hölzerne Vorgängerbrücke der Pont Royal (dt. königliche Brücke) hieß Pont Sainte-Anne (1632, nach Anna von Österreich) und auch Pont Rouge („rote Brücke“) nach ihrer Farbe. Ludwig XIV. ließ 1689 die Brücke aus Stein errichten. Das „königlich“ in ihrem Namen bezieht sich deshalb auf ihn. Sie wurde im 19. Jahrhundert überarbeitet. Sie befindet sich zwischen der Rue du Bac (rechtsseitig) und der Rue de Beaune (am Pavillon de Flore) mit der linksseitigen Avenue du Général Lemonnier. Quai des Tuileries, Quai Voltaire. In der Nähe befinden sich die Reste der Tuilerien und die gleichnamige Station der Metro-Linie M1. Ihre Länge: 110 m, Breite: 16 m. Die Spannweiten der Bogen sind 20, 22, 23, 22 und 20 m. Architekten waren Jacques IV Gabriel, Jules Hardouin-Mansart und François Romain. Sie ist die drittälteste Pariser Brücke (nach der Pont Neuf und der Pont Marie). In der Geschichte sah die Brücke die Kanonade Napoléon Bonapartes (5. Okt. 1795). In der Revolutionszeit hieß sie Pont national, danach Pont Tuileries. ( , frz.) mini|Pont Saint-Michel Pont Saint-Michel Die Pont Saint-Michel (1378, bzw. 1855) verbindet die Île de la Cité mit dem Rive Gauche – der Boulevard Saint-Michel wurde nach ihr benannt. Der Erzengel Michael wird als Wächter des Paradiestores verehrt und war Patron einer Kapelle im früher benachbarten Königspalast. Erst am 17. Oktober 2001 wurde vom Bürgermeister von Paris, Bertrand Delanoë, eine Gedenktafel an der Brücke eingeweiht, die an das Massaker von Paris 1961 der Polizei an Demonstranten während dem Algerienkrieg erinnert. (Abbildung rechts: Die Brücke von der Petit Pont aus gesehen) Passerelle Léopold-Sédar-Senghor links|150px|Léopold-Sédar-Senghor-Steg Die Passerelle Léopold-Sédar-Senghor oder kurz Passerelle Senghor hieß bis 2006 Passerelle Solférino. Sie verbindet den Quai Anatole-France am linken Ufer und den Quai des Tuileries. Sie stammt von 1999 und hatte Vorgängerbauwerke von 1861 (aus Gusseisen) und 1961 (aus Stahl). Sie hat auf beiden Ufern zwei unterschiedlich hohe Abgänge (Uferpromenade bzw. Straßenniveau oberhalb). Ihre Länge beträgt 140 m, die Spannweite 106 m. Sie wurde nach dem ersten Staatspräsidenten des Senegals, Leopold S. Senghor (1960–1980) umbenannt. Er wirkte auch als Dichter und war bereits ab 1934 als Abgeordneter für seine Heimat in der französischen Nationalversammlung tätig. Der vorhergehende Name erinnerte an die Schlacht von Solferino und den gleichnamigen Anlegeplatz (Port de S.) am linken Ufer. mini|Blick auf Pont Saint-Louis Pont Saint-Louis Diese Brücke verbindet seit 1970 zwei Seine-Inseln, die Île de la Cité und die Île Saint-Louis. Die 67 m lange und 16 m breite Stahlbrücke liegt inmitten einer Fußgängerzone und ist dem Fußgängerverkehr vorbehalten. Es ist die siebte Brücke an dieser Stelle. Die erste wurde unter dem Namen Pont Saint Landry bereits 1634 errichtet. mini|Pont de Sèvres (1963) Pont de Sèvres Die Pont de Sèvres, Boulogne-Billancourt und Sèvres, steht unterhalb der Renault-Insel. Sie hat einen Stahlbalken über fünf Felder, an den sich je ein Betonbalken über die Uferstraßen anschließen. In der Nähe liegt die gleichnamige Metrostation. Pont de Sully links|120px|Sully-Brücke Pont de Sully über 2 Arme, 1876; (Nachfolgebau von zwei Fußgängerbrücken, den Passerelles Damiette und Constantine) – verbindet den Boulevard Henri IV, rechtsseitig, mit dem Boulevard Saint-Germain und Quai Saint-Bernard – benannt zu Ehren von Maximilien de Béthune, Duc de Sully, Minister von Henri IV. Weblink zur Ab hier flussabwärts beginnt das Gebiet des UNESCO-Weltkulturerbes, laut ICOMOS-Archiv des Weltkulturerbes, 1991 (bis zur Pont d’Iéna). mini|Pont de Tolbiac (dahinter die Nationalbibliothek) Pont de Tolbiac 1882. Fünf Bögen von 29 m, 32 m, 35 m, 32 m und 29 m Spannweite. Entwurf: Bernard, Perouse. Der Weblink zur Pont de Tolbiac Pont de la Tournelle Die Pont de la Tournelle (Brücke am Türmchen) verbindet seit 1651 die Île Saint-Louis mit dem gleichnamigen Quai. An ihr wird seit 1759 der Pegelstand für Paris gemessen. Das Seinehochwasser 1910 erreichte einen Rekordpegel. Ihr Gegenstück auf der anderen Seite der Insel ist die Pont Marie. mini|Blick auf die Tournellebrücke Der Entwurf stammt von den Brüdern Louis und Pierre Guidetti. Die heutige Stahlbeton-Konstruktion stammt von 1930. Länge 122 m, Breite 23 m – davon Straße 15 m und zwei Trottoirs von je 4 m. Die drei Bögen sind unsymmetrisch, der mittlere der weiteste. Auf dem Pfeiler zum rechten Ufer hin steht eine 14 m hohe Statue der Schutzpatronin von Paris, der heiligen Geneviève von Paul Landowski. Der Name Tournelle stammt von einem Turm der Stadtmauer Philipp Augusts aus dem 13. Jahrhundert. Das Beleuchtungskonzept von 1993 [[Datei:Pont Neuf emballé par Christo (1985).jpg|mini|Die Pont Neuf als Kunstwerk Christos]] Außer dem Eiffelturm werden in Paris noch über 200 historische Bauwerke beleuchtet. Für die Seinebrücken gibt es seit 1993 ein spezielles Beleuchtungskonzept. Es wurde abschnittsweise erprobt und eingeführt: 1994 die Pont-au-Change und Pont Notre-Dame; 1995 die Pont de l’Archevêché, Pont Saint-Michel, Pont-au-Double, Petit Pont; 1996 die Pont d’Arcole, Pont Louis-Philippe und die Pont Neuf (grand bras). Danach wurden auch die anderen Brücken (ohne die Umgehungsstraßen) einbezogen. Dabei sollte bei den Steinbrücken vor allem das Material und bei den Eisenbrücken quasi von innen heraus deren Strukturen beleuchtet werden. Eine Ausnahme stellt die Louvrebrücke, die Pont des Arts, dar, die weitgehend im Halbschatten bleibt und nur durch die Reflexion der Scheinwerfer unterhalb der Brücke auf dem Wasser konturiert wird. Betont werden nur die steinernen Pfeiler. Beim Konzept musste auch berücksichtigt werden, dass die Uferbefestigungen der Seine, die Quais, Teil eines Baudenkmals im Weltkulturerbe der UNESCO darstellen. Die Abfolge der Quais Der Bau der Uferbefestigungen/-Straßen der Seine begann mit den beiden Abschnitten Quai Anatole France (ab 1705, ursprünglich auch nach dem Stadtvogt C. Boucher d'Orsay benannt) und dem Quai d'Orsay (ab 1808). Am nördlichen Ufer (Rive droite): • Bercy · Rapée · Henri-IV · Célestins · Hôtel-de-Ville · Gesvres · Mégisserie · Louvre · François-Mitterrand · Aimé-Césaire · Tuileries · Louis-Blériot · Saint-Exupéry • Die Uferstraßen des Rive Gauche, des südlichen Ufer, tragen innerhalb der Stadtgrenzen vom Osten nach Westen folgende Namen: Quai d’Ivry, Quai Panhard-et-Levassor, Quai François-Mauriac, Quai d’Austerlitz, Quai Saint-Bernard, Quai de la Tournelle, Quai de Conti, Quai des Grands-Augustins, Quai Voltaire, Quai Anatole-France, Quai d’Orsay, Quai Branly, Quai de Grenelle, Quai André-Citroën und Quai d’Issy-les-Moulineaux. (ausführl. Namen ak.) Auf der Île de la Cité heißen sie nach: • Horloge · Corse · Fleurs · Archevêché · Marché-Neuf · Orfèvres Auf der Île Saint-Louis: • Bourbon · Anjou · Béthune · Orléans • Renovierungen und Restaurierungen Die laufend erforderlichen Renovierungen und Restaurierungen der Bauwerke stellen eine enorme Herausforderung dar. Verantwortlich dafür ist die Stadtverwaltung – Direction de la voierie et des déplacements und die Division des ouvrages d’art. Geschichte 100px|links|Plan von Lutetia (18. Jahrhundert) Bis zum Ende des 9. Jahrhunderts existierte noch die alte römische Brücke (Vgl. Hauptartikel Lutetia). mini|Paris in der [[Schedelsche Weltchronik|Schedelschen Weltchronik (1493)]] Danach hatte Paris bis zum 14. Jahrhundert nur zwei Holzbrücken, die Grand Pont (Pont au Changean, an der Stelle der heutigen Pont au Change) zum rechten und die Petit Pont zum linken Ufer. Immer wieder wurden die Brücken durch Eisgang und Hochwasser beschädigt oder fortgerissen. 1313 baute man die ersten Uferbefestigungen, den Quai de Nesle (heute Quai de Conti) und den Quai des Grands Augustins, an deren oberen Ende die Pont Saint-Michel als Steinbrücke gebaut wurde. Das 19. Jahrhundert kann aus heutiger Sicht die große Zeit des Brückenbaus in Paris genannt werden. Die meisten Brücken wurden in dieser Zeit aus Eisen bzw. Stahl errichtet und seither benutzt. Ihre stilistische Ausformung ist deshalb oft durch Elemente der Gründerzeit geprägt. Ein Teil wurde inzwischen am gleichen Ort wieder rekonstruiert, praktisch alle wiederholt renoviert. Ein Teil der neuen Brücken dienten dem neuen Verkehrsmittel Schiene. Nur wenige Brücken kamen am Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts oder später noch dazu. Die meisten Veränderungen ergaben sich durch den Zubau von Straßenspuren – was oft zu einer Verdoppelung der Bauwerke in der Breite führte. Auch die Trennung von Straßenfläche und Gehwegen sind ein häufiger Eingriff gewesen. Militärische Zerstörungen Im Ersten und Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde einige Brücken durch Bombardierung der eigenen Alliierten beschädigt, die den deutschen Besatzern schaden sollten. Im Ersten Weltkrieg bereitete General Gallieni, der Militärgouverneur von Paris, die Sprengung aller Seinebrücken vor. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg wurden 14 Seinebrücken zerstört (Angriff am 22. Juni 1944). Am Kriegsende konnte die angeordnete und von den Deutschen vorbereitete Sprengung der Brücken verhindert werden (vgl. 24./25. August 1944 – La Libération, General Choltitz (dt. OB), Oberst Rol-Tanguy für die Résistance). Nach der Räumung durch das deutsche Militär kam es in der Nacht vom 26. auf den 27. August noch zu einem Luftangriff.Vom 26. auf den 27. August warfen 50 Flugzeuge der Luftwaffe Bomben über Paris ab. Etwa 593 Gebäude wurden dabei zerstört. Bekannte Hochwasser links|120px|Plan d. Stadtinsel, 1609 mini|Hochwassermarken am [[Port de l’Arsenal|Bassin Arsenal, 3. Juni 2016]] 1280 zerstörte ein Hochwasser die Grand-Pont. Im Dezember 1296 zerstörte ein Hochwasser von bis dahin unbekanntem Ausmaß alle Brücken. Weitere Daten: 1656, 1684; Januar 1910, 1924 und 1955; im Jahr 1982, 1995 und 2016. Weltkulturerbe Seit 1991 steht die Gesamtheit des Flusses und seiner Ufer (Les berges de la Seine à Paris) im ICOMOS-Archiv des Weltkulturerbes600 Les rives de la Seine à Paris : délimitation du bien lors de son inscription sur la liste en 1991Nelly Martin: Atlas des biens français inscrits sur la liste du patrimoine mondial, rapport périodique de 2005, Atlas de l'architecture et du patrimoine, Ministère de la Culture (DAPA)Karte auf der Seite des Centre du patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO : carte à l'échelle 1: . Das betrifft das Gebiet zwischen der Pont de Sully und den Brücken Pont d'Iéna (rechtes) und Pont de Bir-Hakeim (linkes Ufer) mit 365 Hektar Fläche. Abbildungen in der Kunst [[Datei:Le Pont Neuf - Claude Monet.jpg|mini|Monet: Pont Neuf, 1871]] [[Datei:Renoir Pont Neuf 1872.jpg|mini|Renoir: Pont Neuf, 1872]] [[Datei:Raguenet - Le Pont Neuf, la Samaritaine et la pointe de la Cité.jpg|mini|links|Raguenet: Pont Neuf, Samaritaine und Spitze der Île de la Cité, 18. Jh.]] Der Fluss und seine Brücken waren zu allen Zeiten beliebte Motive für Maler. Der Flussspiegel ist wegen seines Farbenspiels ähnlich dem Horizont von großem Interesse. Die Brücken erschienen im 18. und 19. Jahrhundert auch als Symbole des Fortschritts in den Bildern. Siehe die Beispiele (rechts) von Monet, Renoir, Sisley, van Gogh oder von Maximilien Luce die Pont Marie. Beispiele dafür sind auch die Bilder von Nicolas Raguenet aus diesen 4 Jahren * 1750: Vue de l’Archevêché, de Île Saint-Louis et du Pont de la Tournelle, Paris, Musée Carnavalet * 1754: La Seine en aval du Pont-Neuf à Paris, Paris, Musée du Louvre * 1755: Le Pont-Neuf et la Samaritaine à Paris, Paris, Musée du Louvre * 1757: Le Pont Marie et l’Île Saint-Louis, Paris, Musée Carnavalet [[Datei:Van Gogh - Pont du Carrousel mit Louvre.jpeg|mini|Van Gogh: Pont du Carrousel mit Louvre, 1886]] Erwähnt werden sollte auch die Verhüllung einer Brücke als Kunstprojekt: Christo und Jeanne-Claude konturierten mit sandfarbenem Stoff die Pont Neuf 1985 Seinebrücken im Kino * La Seine a rencontré Paris (1957), franz. Kurzdokumentation von Joris Ivens nach einem Drehbuch von Jacques Prévert. Der Film, eine Art Roadmovie über den Alltag am Fluss, gewann die Palme d'Or 1958 beim Cannes Film Festival. * Die Pont de Bir-Hakeim am östlichen Ende der Île des Cygnes erscheint in zwei Filmen von Louis Malle: «Ascenseur pour l’échafaud» (1958), «Zazie dans le métro» (1960) als stumme Darstellerin. * Die Pont Neuf war zentrale Kulisse z. B. in «Die Liebenden von Pont-Neuf» (1991) von Leos Carax. Seinebrücken in der Île-de-France Östlich von Paris, flussaufwärts [[Datei:Seine Einzugsgebiet.png|mini|200px|Die Seine, Zuflüsse – Verlauf]] 200px|mini|Flusslauf der Seine in der Île-de-France * Passerelle industrielle d’Ivry-Charenton * Ponts Nelson-Mandela (2 Brücken mit dem Namen) – aval (franz., dt. abwärts) (D 50b) bzw. amont (franz.; dt. aufwärts) (D 50), Charenton-le-Pont * Passerelle Industrielle d’Ivry-Charenton * Pont d’Ivry (N 19, 1957), Alfortville – Ivry-sur-Seine * Passerelle de l’écluse du Port à l’Anglais, Alfortville – Ivry-sur-Seine * Pont du Port-à-l’Anglais (D 48, Schrägseilbrücke, 1928) * Passerelle GDF de Vitry * Viaduc de l’A 86, Choisy-le-Roi – Thiais * Pont de Choisy (N 186, 1965) * Pont ferroviaire (Linie Grande Ceinture), Choisy-le-Roi * Pont de Villeneuve-le-Roi (D 32, 1950), Villeneuve-Saint-Georges – Villeneuve-le-Roi * Passerelle de l’écluse d’Ablon, Vigneux-sur-Seine – Ablon-sur-Seine Westlich von Paris, flussabwärts * Pont d’Issy, Boulogne-Billancourt * Pont de Billancourt * Pont Renault * Pont de Sèvres * Pont de Saint-Cloud * Viaduc de Saint-Cloud * Rohrleitungsbrücke, Boulogne-Billancourt * Pont de Suresnes * Pont de Puteaux * Passerelle piétonnière Neuilly-sur-Seine - Île de la Jatte * Pont de Courbevoie * Passerelle piétonnière Levallois-Perret - Île de la Jatte * Pont de Levallois * Eisenbahnbrücke Asnières * Pont d’Asnières * Pont Metro (Linie 13 der Métro von Paris) * Pont de Clichy * Pont de Genevilliers * Eisenbahnbrücke Gennevilliers-Clichy * Ponts de Saint-Ouen * Viaduc de Saint-Ouen * Pont de l’Île Saint-Denis * Ponts d’Epinay * Autobahnbrücke Gennevilliers * Pont de Neuilly * Pont de Bezons * Eisenbahnbrücke Argenteuil * Pont d’Argenteuil * Aqueduc de Colombes Es folgen bis zum Meer (Ärmelkanal) 63 weitere Brücken. Kanalbrücken in Paris Brücken über mit der Seine verbundene Kanäle * Canal Saint-Denis : ** Brücke des Boulevard périphérique ** Boulevard Macdonald ** Avenue Corentin-Cariou * Canal Saint-Martin : ** Pont de la rue Louis Blanc ** Passerelle Bichat ** Pont tournant de la Grange aux Belles ** Passerelle Richerand ** Passerelle Alibert ** Pont tournant de la rue Dieu ** Passerelle des Douanes * Hafenbecken Port de l’Arsenal : ** Passerelle de Mornay ** Pont Morland ** Pont-métro Morland Weitere Seinebrücken bis zum Meer Es folgen bis zum Meer / Ärmelkanal 63 weitere Brücken: :die Pont de Bezons, Pont ferroviaire de Bezons, Pont ferroviaire de Carrières-sur-Seine, Viaduc de carrières-sur-Seine, Pont de Chatou, Pont ferroviaire de Chatou, Pont du Maréchal-De-Latte-de-Tassigny, Passerelle de l'île de la Loge, Pont de l'île de la Loge, Pont du Pecq, Viaduc ferroviaire du Pecq, Viaduc autoroutier de Montesson, Pont du Mesnil-le-Roi, Pont de Maisons-Laffitte et l'île de la Commune, Pont ferroviaire de Sartrouville, Passerelle de Maisons-Laffitte, Pont de Maisons-Laffitte, Passerelle Saint-Nicolas de Conflans-Sainte-Honorine, Pont de Conflans, Pont Eiffel de Conflans-Sainte-Honorine, Pont de Poissy, Ancien pont de Poissy, Pont de l'île de Migneaux, Pont de l'île de Villennes, Pont de Triel-sur-Seine, Pont suspendu de Triel, Pont Côme, Pont aux Perches, Pont Rhin et Danube, Pont de l'île de Vaux, Pont de Rangiport, Pont ferroviaire de Limay, Viaduc routier de Limay, Vieux pont de Limay, Pont de Mantes, Pont entre l'île aux Dames et l'île l'Aumône, Pont de Bonnières, Pont Clémenceau, Vieux pont de Vernon, Passerelle du barrage-écluse de Port-Mort, Pont de Gaillon, Pont suspendu des Andelys, Passerelle Muids-Bernières, Ponts de Saint-Pierre-du-Vauvray, Passerelle de l'écluse d'Amfreville, Pont du Manoir, Pont de Pont-de-l'Arche, Viaduc de Criquebeuf, Pont Jean-Jaurès, Pont Guynemer, Viaduc d'Orival, Viaduc d'Oissel, Pont d'Oissel, Pont de Tourville-la-Rivière, Viaduc d'Eauplet, Pont Pierre-Corneille, Pont Boieldieu, Pont Jeanne-d'Arc, Pont Guillaume-le-Conquérant, Pont Gustave-Flaubert, Pont de Brotonne, Pont de Tancarville und die Pont de Normandie. Andere Aspekte Quelques quais incontournables Le calme ambiant, et la longue promenade à travers Paris qu'ils procurent font des quais de Seine l'un des passages touristiques les plus empruntés aussi bien par les parisiens que par les nombreux visiteurs désireux de découvrir les sites historiques de la capitale. Voici les plus importants. LE SQUARE DU VERT GALAND Le Vert-Galant est le surnom donné à Henri IV, grand roi et hardi séducteur. Le square, auquel on accède par les escaliers du Pont-Neuf, a hérité du surnom royal et le porte à merveille. À la pointe de l'île de la Cité, surplombé par l'imposante statue équestre du monarque, ce dé à coudre de gazon planté de quelques arbres forme un refuge intime, galant si le coeur vous en dit, pour admirer les deux rives de la Seine, ses ponts et ses monuments. LES BOUQUINISTES DES BERGES DE SEINE Du pont Royal au pont de Sully, sur les parapets des deux rives et par tous les temps, ou presque, marchands et étalages de grande et petite littérature perpétuent une tradition vieille de quatre siècles. Chacune des boîtes vertes offre au promeneur ses merveilles ou sa pacotille : livres rares, éditions originales, gravures, cartes postales, journaux illustrés, bandes dessinées, romans... LE JARDIN TINO ROSSI Sur la rive gauche, entre le pont de Sully et le pont d'Austerlitz, le quai Saint-Bernard aménagé en jardin accueille des oeuvres d'artistes contemporains, tels que Brancusi, César ou Gilioli. Paradis des joggeurs et des promeneurs et musée de sculptures en plein air le jour, il se transforme aussi, les soirs de printemps et d'été, en piste de danse à ciel ouvert. Passionnés et débutants venus des quatre coins du monde s'y donnent rendez-vous pour des bals de salsa, de rock et de tango au bord de l'eau. Magie garantie ! Siehe auch * Abwässer der Stadt fließen in die Seine * Eugène Belgrand, Ausbau der Wasserversorgung von Paris, Direktor ab 1867, zum Teil Wasser aus dem Quellgebiet der Seine, Aquädukte * Marne (Fluss) * [[Paris im Mittelalter|Paris im Mittelalter]] * Ourcq (Zufluss und Wasserlieferant für den Canal de l’Ourcq) * Zur Abfolge der Quais, die ja nicht nur Uferbefestigung sind und als Schiffsliegeplätze dienen, sondern auch zu wichtigen Verkehrsstraßen ausgebaut wurden, siehe Rive Droite (Norden) bzw. Rive Gauche (Südufer) Literatur historische Literatur * Pierre-Simon Girard: Recherches sur les eaux publiques de Paris, les distributions successives qui en ont été faites, et les divers projets, qui ont été proposés pour en augmenter le volume. Imprimerie imperiale, Paris 1812. * Antoine Picon: L’invention de l’ingénieur moderne: l’École des ponts et chaussées 1747–1851. Presses de l’École nationale des ponts et chaussées, Paris 1992. ISBN 2-85978-178-1. (Reprint der Ausg. Paris 1812) moderne Literatur * Jocelyne van Deputte: Ponts de Paris. Architecture et histoire. Éditions Sauret, Paris 1994, ISBN 2-85051-015-7. * Marc Gaillard: Quais et Ponts de Paris. Martelle Editions, Amiens 1996, ISBN 2-87890-058-8. (französisch) * Guy Grattesat, Auguste Arsac: Ponts de France. Presses Ponts et chaussées, Paris 1984, ISBN 2-85978-030-0. (französisch) * Guy Lambert: Les Ponts de Paris. (Collection Paris et son Patrimoine). Action Artistique, Paris 1999, ISBN 2-913246-05-2. (Ausstellungskatalog) * Jean-Marc Larbodières: Les Bords de Seine. („Reconnaitre“). Éditions Massin, Paris 2003, ISBN 2-7072-0475-7. * Pierre Pinon: Patrimoine fluvial. Canaux et rivières navigables. Nouvelles Editions Scala, Paris 2009. (französisch) * Burkhard Maria Zimmermann: [http://www.merian.de/reiseziele/artikel/a-736142-druck.html Paris – Stadt am Fluss.] In: Merian Magazin Paris. 1/2011, ISBN 978-3-8342-1027-2. (online mit Fotografien) Fotobände * Hugues Demeude (Text), Patrick Escudero (Fotografien): Ponts de Paris. Éditions Flammarion, Paris 2003, ISBN 2-08-011100-0. * Cendrine Mercier (Text), Francesca Mantovani (Fotografien): Paris, péniches. Éditions Minerva, Genf 2003, ISBN 2-8307-0682-X. * Serge Montens: Les plus beaux ponts de France. Bonneton, Paris 2001, ISBN 2-86253-275-4. * Jean-Marc Parisis (Text), Alexandra Boulat (Fotografien): Paris, Île-de-France, Dom-Tom. National Geographic France, Paris 2002, ISBN 2-84582-036-4. Weblinks * Les ponts de Paris - (Die Brücken von Paris) Artikel und Datenblätter auf der Website der Stadt Paris (frz.) — Zahlenübersicht * Seinebrücken von Paris bis Argenteuil – Fotoalbum von Karl Gotsch, D ** Seinebrücken zwischen Bezons und Meulan ** Seinebrücken zwischen Gargenville und Criquebeuf ** Seinebrücken von Elbeuf und der Mündung * Liste der Seineschleusen (frz. WP) * Ourcq-Kanal (frz. WP) * UNESCO-Weltkulturerbe: ICOMOS-Archiv des Weltkulturerbes, 1991 - Das betrifft ein Gebiet zwischen der Pont de Sully und den Brücken Pont d'Iéna (rechtes) und Pont de Bir-Hakeim (linkes Ufer) mit 365 Hektar Fläche. Einzelnachweise *paris seine ponts et portes ak.